funhaus_tv_chatfandomcom-20200215-history
Accounts
The Ska Channel (Alpha Build) Put Your Accounts Here Make your name bold to stand out, ok? and link to your profile page through this, ok? i'm the captain now. [[John Smith|'John Smith']]' (Wiki Administrator)' Not my real name. [[Raul F. O.|'Raul F. O.']] (President of the Funhaus TV Chat) Buy my books, read my blog, share your anime with me. But never, ever desert me. emmamemer (Accounts Supervisor) check me out on youtube. Jazzun (Accounts Receivable) GM and CEO all wrapped in one. Raven (Vice President of Funhaus TV Chat) Nevermore Curtis Hoffman (Official Graphic Designer) I'm not sure why I'm here. All I know is that it's awesome. FluffyKitsune (Karate Sensei) I was branded this name from several other chat participants because i once mentioned that i was in a karate class. Also i love Lawrence. <3 [http://funhaus-tv-chat.wikia.com/wiki/Keith_K.?venotify=created Keith K.] (Manager of FHTVC Ska Ensemble')' Kuk lest ye be kuked Lord Exeres (LORD-EXPERT of Traps) They eat the poo poo. [https://twitter.com/unirony boar (fka wealljammin)]' (Official Rooster Teeth stuntman and James Willems stand-in)' resident strongbad and wino. too dumb to live, too scared to die. ClayMantion (Government Official) Infrastructure makes the cars go Bean B (Official Chris Hansen/Official Daughter/Offical Chat Google Trendmaster/Official Einstein of FHTV/Host of Bean Stalk) Are you my dad? [http://funhaus-tv-chat.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheElizaManelli TheElizaManelli] (Discord Chat Manager and Singer in FHTVC Ska Ensemble) Message me if you are having trouble getting into the Discord Chat or if you have a proposal for being a moderator (in Discord, not for FHTV), making a text channel, or making a voice channel! Robert Balayan (Official chat regular) "@Robert Balayan bae :FunhausBenson: :FunhausPeake2:" - Funhaus (hecc yea) Olimar Putin (Official Anime/Co-Creator/Audio Technician/Secretary of State/Moderator Elsewhere) ''' DATABASE DATABASE JUST LIVING IN THE DATABASE WOW WOW [http://funhaus-tv-chat.wikia.com/wiki/TheOtisUpham '''TheOtisUpham](Official Otis) I did this so Bean wouldn't break my bones Tom (Official Horn-Tooter and Social Media Extrordinaire) I write things occasionally. This won't haunt me in the future... Rock Hawk (Giver of Bensons) Starter of the famous hour and a half Ska Pun fiasco. Helper/Conspirator of the sponsor train that helped raise $250. Memester. Mark Franklin (Pleasantries Administrator) Do you ever wonder why we're here? It's one of life's greatest mysteries.... Mill Burray (Official /\, Mod of FHTV) Does not approve...he jests [http://funhaus-tv-chat.wikia.com/wiki/Dunhillsupramk3 dunhillsupramk3] (part-time chat mod of FHTV) has never dropped the hammer.. Sara (Many Known Alias') Please stop collecting info on me. Has caner 6h0zt (not that great at Cards Against Humanity) When the fuck did we get ice cream? [[Brandon|'Brandon']] (El Capitan de los Estados Unidos de America) Relatively unimportant. [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9Vo-YCGd4T-2dzMMTTGcfw?view_as=subscriber leatherworkstation]' (Pun Analyst)' Want some cheese with that whine? Or wine? buttholelicker9000 ' West Downpour (Dead Prince Jon)' He will die as he has lived, with no idea what the hell he's doing. [[Kotaco|'Kotaco']]' (Licensed Trap Expert & Leader of the CH Rebellion AKA Captain Callback AKA Greenest of Green Names AKA Savior of Farthands AKA On the Comment Show Twice AKA the Guy Who Donated $35 So Lawrence and Jack Could Wrestle Each Other Shirtless AKA Founder of Kotaco's Coco Tacos Cereal AKA Founder of Kotaco's Taco Stand & Gym Emporium)' I'm just here to promote peace & love in the chat... also, Traps & Uncharted 4 Multiplayer. PSN: Kira_8008 nixcomments ''' I want to break free. [http://funhaus-tv-chat.wikia.com/wiki/Thedredmanable '''Thedredmanable] (Monkey Island Expert) Very lonely person [http://funhaus-tv-chat.wikia.com/wiki/Traps# Trap Central] For all that trap stuff Turbid (FHTV Game bro) The elusive man himself, Turbid Volkor (Puss Crusher) You know who I am. nonlocality (Get that damn W9 done) (i did it i'm a hero) i'm just a person Bleentron Wut? Intermezzo (Professional typo writer) "I hate typing on this tablet!" Maddie Ikeda (Girl) Please don't hurt me. Magic Pie (At Work Right Now) Bacon (Blue Wrench Queen of Chat) [http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Astralbodies?venotify=created Astralbodies] (Baby daddy of chat and step-son to Raul F. O.) ' '''If i was any member of Funhaus i would probably be adam, nuff said^ ' [http://funhaus-tv-chat.wikia.com/wiki/Abdul_SA '''Abdul SA]' (Insert something too goddamn clever right here)' DGTruong (doesnt know what he's doing.) Send help TheWaldo113 (Sentient Tumbleweed) Chris Thompson (was mistaken for a Deity in chat) Ashley Bessette (Almost Dentist) ' 'Farthands Hyuuga Sora (Hyuugasaurus) Convicted serial killer Audiohaus (Official Audio Testing and Assistance Section) [[Flapjacknap|'Flapjacknap']]' (Fisting Expert)' JoJo97 (The black guy) WarButler (5 star General of the FHTV Chat military forces, guitarist and singer in FHTV Chat Ska Ensemble) Sometimes I say funny things [http://funhaus-tv-chat.wikia.com/wiki/Arc_Cero ArcCero] (Resident Watcher of the Chat) Didn't do nothin'. Becs W (Tuba player in Ska Ensemble) Enjoys long walks on the beach Ory Blouvet (Majestic Chaterfly) Superline51 '(Professional Texan) Jaime Rodriguez Jr. '(Afro Ninja) [[Angie p|a'ngie p.']] Slowbloke (Resident bacon aficionado/Sex guru/over-all jackass) If the police ask, I've been here the whole time.